<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stones and Shadows by Narya (Narya_Flame), Narya_Flame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419223">Stones and Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya'>Narya (Narya_Flame)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame'>Narya_Flame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nárë a Lindalë [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Standing Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their journey to Britannia, Maglor and Felix encounter an old and unusual structure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nárë a Lindalë [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stones and Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts">Independence1776</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set shortly after the end of my fic <i>Fire on the Mountain</i>, which explains who Felix is and why he is journeying with Maglor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stones leaned against the hillside in a clumsy arch, tall enough for a man to pass through without stooping.  One smooth, grey pillar propped up a moss-tufted rock full of pockmarks and cracks.  Its other side, tapered like a dragon's jaw, rested against a jumble of boulders half-buried by thorns and weeds.  The peculiar formation almost looked natural – the result of a landslide, perhaps, or a rock fall from the crumbling peaks above.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Maglor knew better.</p></div><div><p>“Leave it alone,” he warned Felix as the boy approached with an outstretched hand.  </p></div><div><p>Felix halted, eyeing the stones curiously.  “It seems stable enough.”</p></div><div><p>“It isn't that.”  The setting sun cast deep, reaching shadows behind the arch.  If one looked at it sideways, it seemed to frame the entrance to a cave, or a passage into the bowels of the hill.  “These old things have power, even now.  And I don't like the feel of it.”  But even so, he drew closer.  The cracks in the tapered rock shot over its surface like scars, as though something had burst forth from the stone, long ago.  Maglor shuddered.  “Come.  I would prefer to be some distance from here when night falls.”</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Indy, who prompted "Maglor - Shadows" on a meme I have running on my DW journal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>